Raimei Shimizu
Personality At 5' 2" and 97 lbs, the blonde and pigtailed Raimei Shimizu is easy to underestimate. Such impressions don't tend to last beyond a conversation with her. Raimei is loud, brash, and just a bit violent. She's a very physical person, and so expresses herself through punches and glomps more often than through words. She's an odd mix of surprisingly perceptive and astoundingly dense. The latter, though, tends to come out most in romantic or semi-romantic situations. Though she doesn't like to show it, she cares for her friends deeply, and will do what she can to help them or, at the very least, be there for them. She's ridiculously stubborn and incredibly loyal, which can make her hard to shake off once she's deemed you a friend. She's a bit of a commitment-phobe, though that's less her personality and more her circumstances. While she no longer desires to hunt down and kill her brother, she's still unsure how exactly to feel about him. She hates that he didn't tell her about everything that happened, but she understands why he did all that he did. In spite of herself, she does still love her older brother and always will. Perhaps more complicated is her relationship with her close friends. While she's grateful--er, very deep down--that they didn't give up on her, she's still upset that they've lied to her for all this time 'for her own good' instead of letting her make her own choices, flawed or not. It's good that things have worked out so well, really, but it's just not enough, somehow... Background Fill in the blanks. Relationships Alfred F. Jones They met just before the winter holiday of their fifth year over the journals and got off to an interesting, if unusual, start to a friendship. Alfred developed a crush on her pretty quickly, something Raimei didn't realize until after the fact. This didn't hurt their friendship in the least, and they care about each other a lot, though that can be hard to see, since they argue almost all the time. This has also lead to mistaken assumptions that they're dating. Haseo (Ryou Misaki) It's...complicated. When Raimei and Ryou were both young, they were not friends, though their respective parents were, so they were thrown together to play quite a bit. They did not get along well. For some reason, this amused their parents enough to, half-jokingly, engage them. A few years off, Ryou got sick and fell into a coma, after which Raimei heard nothing about him for a very long time. Until she got to Hogwarts. Of course, she had no way of knowing that her fellow Housemate, Haseo, was in fact the Ryou Misaki she used to know. That doesn't change how terribly ironic it is that he ended up being her first boyfriend, thanks to a dare, and love, thanks to his sheer persistence. They dated for two months before she broke up with him so that he could, instead, be with Endrance, and it was a month or so after that that, thanks to a castle prank, she and Haseo were forced to remember their respective childhoods. Things have been a bit tense since then, though more due to her problems with her brother than fate being a bitch, but they're getting past that. And are going to have to tell his parents, eventually, that they do not want to get married. Marta Lualdi Alfred's ex-girlfriend, and a good friend. She's a sweet girl, although her rants about Alfred's wonderfulness are lost on Raimei. Gau Meguro Gau's rather like an older brother to her: practical, logical, caring, and utterly scathing if you cross him. This includes hurting his 'little sister,' as Raimei recently discovered. The two bicker incessently, but always watch out for each other. He was the one to tell her the truth about the Shimizu family's demise. Raikou Shimizu Her older brother. Ever since finding out that he didn't, in fact, murder her family, Raimei's been slowly easing back into a more normal relationship with her big brother. Saralegui Sargon While their relationship had a rocky start, Raimei's since warmed up to Sara and trusts him very much. Minato Arisato A fellow sixth-year she knows from her classes. They talk often, and she thinks he's really nice. Yoite Their relationship started off pretty rocky: Yoite was far from pleased when he found out that she decked Gau for defending Raikou. She was convinced that Yoite hated her, but they got along much better after that until disagreements about her breakup with Haseo drove them to mostly not talking any more. Utau Hoshina A sort of 'adopted' little sister. They met during the love potion event, during which they wanted to share their ~~love~~ with the world. When sober, they still get along well. Fin Fish Raimei couldn't help but become closer to Fin, even when she didn't want any friends at all. Fin's understanding and kindness--and pancakes!--always make her feel better. Zero Kiryuu A new student to Hogwarts who's secretly a vampire. She was shocked to discover this, but it doesn't really faze her. Over time, he's become less hostile to her in their talks, and she's even confided in him at this point. Fakir She'd talked him on the journals before, but she'd never really gotten to know Fakir at all...until an unfortunate incident during the love potion event that culminated in them making out in the Great Hall for all the school to see. She was forced to get over that by being paired with him during the baby event, and has come to respect and like him. Almost. Just as soon as he learns how to be nice. ;) Mitsuki Koyama A really adorable younger girl in her House. Raimei's not really sure why Mitsuki persists in talking to her, but she does enjoy her company. Spirit "Papa" Albarn He's a lot like the dad she doesn't have, and Raimei appreciates his stability and advice. Maka Albarn A little sister of sorts. They're oddly similar in a lot of respects. Peter Kirkland Alfred's little brother. She tries to keep an eye out for him and worries about him. He's just too cute and small for his own good! Nia Teppelin Raimei really never meant to like Nia. One of the first times they really talked was immediately after Raimei's breakup with Haseo, and she'd been convinced that he'd sent Nia to talk to her. Still, Nia's constant love and warmth softened her heart, and she genuinely loves the TA. Although Nia can be really scary when angry. Endrance Haseo's boyfriend. He's a large part of the reason Raimei broke up with Haseo, but she isn't at all bitter and wishes them well. Really, her only problem with Endrance is the inordinate amount of joy he gets from dressing her up like a girly girl and doing her hair. Shino She hasn't spoken with Shino much just yet, but is quite curious about the girl Haseo loves talking about. And compared her to a few times. Raimei has yet to see the resemblance. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa A really sweet girl! Raimei can relate to Tsubaki's brother issues, and hopes everything works out well for her. Trivia - Raimei is not engaged in canon. Her mun is just evil. - Her wand, Kurogamon, is a family heirloom, and based off of her katana in canon. - She's teeny. It's ridiculous. Her height and weight would just not work out in the real world. - Despite this, she packs a mean punch. - She likes fighting way too much. - Really, it's got to be unhealthy. - Despite this, she rarely starts fights. She just gets provoked into them. - She will never, ever, cut her hair short, unless she absolutely has to. - Such as a niffler clawing it off. - She does not like getting dressed up prettily. It takes time. And is hard. And pointless. And yet Haseo and Endrance can successfully get her to do it, although usually against her will. - One day she'll find a way to get them back for it. See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.